Snowplows to the Rescue
Log Title: Snowplows to the Rescue Characters: Baroness, Crush Depth, Cuffs, Denise and Marcie, Katie, Major Bludd, Over Kill, Slickspin, Zartan Location: Interstate 476 near Philadelphia, Northeast United States Date: 10 February, 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: A huge snowstorm shuts down a major highway in Pennsylvania, and Cobra comes round to help. Northeast United States - North America The Northeastern United States: this section of the United States runs from the Atlantic Ocean to the Mississippi river and encompasses the regions of New England, the Mid-Atlantic States and the Old Northwestern Territories. Running east to west, the terraine changes from rocky, coastal lands in Maine and Vermont, over the crumbling peaks of the Appalachian Mountains (which stretch down the Eastern half of the country from Maine to Alabama), to the hills of Ohio and the flatlands of Indiana. Along the northern border, from Michigan to New York run the Great Lakes (Superior, Michigan, Huron, Erie and Ontario). Katie and the kids are, well, bored. And trapped, and all in their winter clothes, so have wandered as far out to the city edge as they can get, and... started trying to build a large igloo, just as a joke, partly-melting the snow on the outside of the blocks and letting it refreeze to make it solid for the blocks, and being silly about stacking them up. Denise and Marcie start laughing and cutting up blocks of snow/ice from the roads, trying to build a bigger igloo in a field, big enough that they're laying blocks inside it from the outer ones as well, trying to make a full walled 'home' igloo out of it. Rolling down Interstate 476 is a frightful sight: a line of sleek black tanks sporting enormous plow blades, pushing mountains of snow aside. <> This is John Bolaris for Fox 29 News. I'm standing near the McDade Boulevard exit of the Pennsylvania Turnpike and I can't believe what I'm seeing. *camera pans to show a line of big black HISS tanks rolling down the highway, snowplow blades bolted to their fronts, plowing the Interstate* Katie and the girls are off somewhere near one of the roads not far from it, building igloos. They've stopped at the reports though, and are more looking over in that direction. Crush Depth is in one of the HISS tanks, manning the turret. The cannons aren't loaded. The design of the tank doesn't give the drivers the best view of what's immediately below the cockpit, so having a man up top helps. A black car was moving along the road carefully in this snow. Though this was his second Winter on earth, the Autobot was still a novice at driving and he sees the lights of the tank ahead. He slowed more, his tires turning. But then disaster! A snowdrift is struck and he bounces once, tires squealing as he starts to spin out with a cry of alarm before landing in the ditch with a WHUMP. Rattled, but unharmed, and thankfully few others were on the road to witne-I mean, be hit. And Zartan's in another of the HISS tanks! Shoveling snow? Who'd have thought it! After all, how can Cobra take over the world when the streets are clogged with the white stuff? Though winter is not his favourite season, Major Bludd has agreed to lead this unusal convoy, yet another of the Baroness' brainstorms on how to win the hearts and minds of the American people. He's bundled up in a hooded winter coat and monitors the situation on-scene, from the turret of one of the tanks. Katie digs out her binoculars from the work stuff in her truck, to see if she can see anything more with them. She just... shakes her head, blinking at all of it and looking around. The black car could be seen by the HISS no doubt as it sits there, trying to sort his mind out a little. He grumbles, turning his hazard lights on as they blink through the snow. His rear wheels spin a little experimentally, testing the grip ".. I really really DO hate this planet right now.' he mutters. Crush Depth is in one of the tanks toward the rear of the convoy, so he doesn't notice the car up ahead yet. He bangs on the roof of the tank, speaking over the comm, "Vatch out for children havink snowball fights. American kids aren't ze brightest und may just run out onto a closed Interstate." Major Bludd squints into the night as the still-falling snow blows into his face. He sees the hazard lights at the side of the road ahead. "What's that?" he wonders aloud. "Richardson," he calls over the radio to his driver, "you see that, over in the ditch?" "Yessir," the driver calls back. "He's stuck but good. Should we break off and go tow him out?" The Autobot sees the incoming tank, tensing. That was not anything the US military hard he was sure. But he remained quiet, instead wobbling unnaturally to try and work some of the snow on him loose. A clunk and shift, and he finds that something had slipped out of place. "Bother. Can't even transform." he mumbles. Zartan's no Mr. Plow, but he's sitting up in the top of the tank, while someone else drives. He acks as a car narrowly avoids hitting the tank. He thumps the top of the tank and calls down to the driver. "FOOL! Watch where you're going!" he snaps. Major Bludd calls the situation in to the rest of the convoy, instructing his driver to go to the aid of the stuck vehicle. "Ana better appreciate all this Good bloody Samaritan crap," he mutters once he's released his radio key. The tank leaves the line and moves off toward the sedan in the ditch. THe black classic Car stops rocking as Bludd approaches. The windshield was tinted, but oddly enough, its empty. Without any way of really disguising it, the car speaks "Good evening Soldier. " in calm tones. The tanks and the Autobot aren't the only ones out on the road. In spite of it being closed, there is another motorist. In fact, with the roads devoid of life, Slickspin has decided that this is the ideal opportunity to see how fast he can go in adverse conditions. When your wheels have hooks built to grip the road, that turns out to be very fast. The black '74 Firebird tears down 476 at a mind-boggling 150 mph. Over Kill says, "Hnngh. Vectors have been deployed without my knowledge. Retrieving them." Major Bludd says, "The Vectors are assisting in an operation, Over Kill. You were not on base when they were needed." Over Kill says, "You will not take my charges without my permission." Major Bludd says, "YOU are under MY command, Over Kill. Stand down and do not interfere with this operation." Over Kill says, "First warning. You will release my charges." Major Bludd makes to hop out of the tank's turret, but stops, frozen in mid-motion, as a message comes over his comm unit. Cuffs watches Bludd, falling silent again. He watches the tank turrets with a little nervousness, rocking a few times back and forth to try and climb out of the ditch. He manages a few feet, his wheels skidding down to frozen earth to try and gain over the bump before sliding back. Major Bludd says, "You will observe the chain of command. I will not have any discussions with you. You know your orders, and I'm sick of explaining them to you. Stand down or I will put you down." Over Kill follows the vectors' signals to the area. The BAT commander is ready, allright. He's painted white and grey to blend in with the snow, and trying to hide behind snowbanks. He seems to be observing for now, a quiet and deadly hunter. Over Kill says, "I have one directive right now. And a function. I will gather my forces, and take them, if they are being used without my consent and knowledge." Slickspin is still several miles away from the convoy. He disengages the hooks in his rear tires, letting himself fishtail. He swerves close to the median divider and suddenly transforms, hand-springing over the concrete wall and transforming back into vehicle mode, plowing headlong down the wrong side of the highway. A Vector swoops down to the opposite side of the road from the stranded Lincoln, scooping up snow into its cargo hold and flying off to the southeast. Meanwhile Bludd hops down from the turret, a savage scowl on his snow-flecked features, and goes over to the Lincoln. He peers into the driver's side window. "Alright in there?" he asks, though his voice holds no compassion. The snow is swept away as the window remains closed, though it does twitch under the tap. The voice emanates from the car, calmly "Do not be alarmed sir. There's nobody in there and I am okay, if a little bit damaged. Nothing seriuos though if you are able to haul me out of this ditch." he explains. Zartan says, "Remind us why we're doing this again..." Over Kill says, "Helping Americans, apparantly. That's totally against Vector design specs." Major Bludd says, "The Baroness is on a positive PR kick, Zartan. Read Cobra communiques once in a while." Zartan says, "how lovely." Major Bludd says, "You don't have to like it." Major Bludd says, "You think I like being out here freezing my ass off? Rescuing losers who don't know what 'the road is closed, idiot' means?" Raven has no idea why he's even here, in a helicopter, flying over the I-476. Being acrophobic, he's not the least bit happy about being up in the air, and is doing his best to keep his eyes closed and not look out the window. Oh, look, he's even trembling slightly. Poor, poor Raven. "You okay back there?" the pilot asks. "Yeah, fine, don't worry about me!" Raven replies, his voice a bit higher than it should be. He *really* doesn't like heights. Over Kill says, "This campaign is growing more and more tiresome." Major Bludd says, "You be sure and tell the Baroness that." Over Kill says, "Though you may continue to use my BATs, if you ask permission." Major Bludd stares into the window of the Lincoln. "You're an Autobot," he says slowly, glancing over his shoulder as the driver of his tank climbs out of the cockpit. "I remember you." To the driver, he says, "Hook up the tow cables, Richardson. Let's get this ... poor soul ... out of this ditch." Major Bludd turns and stalks a few paces aside, switching his comm to another radio frequency and growling a handful of words into it. (Radio) You transmit, "Do not threaten me, Over Kill. You will regret it." to Over Kill. Katie keeps watching through the binoculars, frowning just a little and licking her lips. She signs, not certain of what needs to be done, though she reports it in to the upper staff at work, as well... At this point, between gusts of wind, those listening closely might hear the roar of an unearthly engine. The Firebird is practically kicking up a roostertail of of snow as it tears down the highway. He veers away from the median, then suddenly turns straight at it. Rather than leaping over this time, the car activates a pair of wicked lances and plows right through the barrier. He's back on Cobra's side of the road now, approaching at breakneck speeds. "You do? " asks Cuffs a little, a note of apprehension in his voice. Then the tow cables were brought over. "Thank you very much. I do appreciate this." he notes to Bludd as he walks away, his wipers tossing some snow off the top of it. He hears the incoming engine, recognising it. "... uh oh. Soldier!" he calls over, his engine revving "I'd suggest getting ready for possible hot action if that's who I think it is..." (Radio) Over Kill sends you a radio transmission, ' when it comes to my BATS...there is no threat, sir.' Over Kill says, "Just so we understand..each other. I will be watching you." Baroness says, "Cobra, Report." Over Kill says, "Vectors..once the road is clear. I will need to speak with you. Open a channel on the BATnet. No humans are permitted." Over Kill says, "Watching out for my property, Commander." Major Bludd glances back toward the Lincoln. "What're you talking about?" The tank driver, thigh-deep in snow, is attaching the tow cables to the car's frame. He looks up at the sound of the approaching engine. "What the hell is that?" he cries, seeing the rapid approach of headlights. Baroness says, "There will be none of that, Over Kill. If you have something that the Vectors need to know, I should know it first." Over Kill says, "The BATs..are my domain are they not?" Baroness says, "I don't like it when Over Kill starts wanting Private talks with the Vectors and Bats...." Zartan says, "I'm plowing...snow. At least the sun's not shining." Over Kill says, "And Vectors are BATs..." Baroness says, "They are your charges, but Cobra still owns them." Major Bludd says, "We're taking a page from your positive PR book, Baroness. We're opening a highway near Philadelphia." Over Kill says, "Indeed. God bless America. Let us extend the hand we normally use to crush them." Major Bludd says, "*growls* Show some g-ddamned respect to your superiors, Over Kill." Baroness says, "Very good Bludd, Zartan, Over Kill! I love the initiative you are taking. Make sure the Local Media is on scene to get video of the Cobra Symbol on the Vectors, and any other vehicles you are using." Major Bludd says, "He's threatened me a couple of times on channel. You'll see it in your transcripts, I'm certain. He's on the thinnest of ice with me." Baroness says, "*soft sigh* I see it is time to have a talk with him." Over Kill says, "Oh don't blame me for this idea..." Baroness says, "Blame? I am passing out PRAISE" Major Bludd says, "*chuckles* Good luck with that. Lord knows I've tried it." Over Kill says, "Oh. Allright then. This totally goes against everything me and my kind were designed for." Zartan says, "If the shoehorn fits..." Baroness says, "He seems to be listening to me, most of the time...." The helicopter rapidly approaches the scene. Eventually its door opens and Raven approaches it. Peering down, he starts to feel dizzy. "Take...take it lower," he mumbles. The pilot does just that, and more. The chopper actually lands near the highway, and Raven steps out of it. He shivers a bit. "Whew, cold..." The lincon was easly latched on, as the Autobot shouts "Look OUT! " as the car careens into view. His hood pops up with a CLUNK, a gun as long as the driver popping out as it turns to take aim at the speeding car. The blast warms the air, sending a low powered shot to land in front of Slickspin to try and get him to swerve. Over Kill says, "Nngh. Im going to borrow some of my equipment and ...." Baroness says, "Over Kill, what is it you want to do?" Zartan looks longingly at a bank. His dreadnoks could so be robbing that right about now...but that wouldn't be good for PR. Not at the moment, anyway. He continues plowing. He mutters about the chatter on the radio frequencies. "Do people ALWAYS drive like complete morons in the snow?" he complains. Over Kill says, "Command my BATS. And be told when my BATs are being sent on missions." Over Kill says, "I have a challenger for my position and if it continues to develop...there will be..accidents." Major Bludd says, "He means me, I'm certain. He sees me as a challenge to his authority over the Vectors and BATs." Baroness says, "No one is challenging for your position, Over Kill. Major Bludd outranks you. He can give the BATs orders. Any threatening of your superiors, and I will strip you of control of the BATs, is that clear, Over Kill?" Over Kill says, "...." Baroness says, "I will put a stop to it. I am tired of the infighting amongst Allies." Over Kill says, "Confirmed." Baroness says, "I am tired of all the in-fighting amongst allies. I am ordering everyone to put aside their differences, work together, and attempt to get along." Zartan says, "Now that's something even /I/ can get behind." <> This is John Bolaris with Fox 29 News, reporting on the remarkable plow rescue taking place on Interstate 476. The tanks are making headway where PennDOT's plows were falling rapidly behind, as this storm continues to dump snow on the region. I've been informed that the tanks and the odd air vehicles accompanying them are the property of Cobra. *camera close-up of a HISS tank's side, the Cobra logo dusted with snow, but recognizable* Major Bludd says, "You can't order people to get along, Ana. I've been a soldier most of my life. It doesn't work." Over Kill says, "Very well." Baroness says, "I can TRY!" Major Bludd says, "...yes." Slickspin suddenly disappears from view as the blast kicks up snow and pavement. The engine suddenly roars louder as he accelerates through the flying debris. The vehicle decelerates rapidly, brakes groaning as the Firebird stops about 50 feet away and transforms... The '74 Firebird unfolds and stands up into Slickspin. Over Kill says, "Since we are ....creatures of war. where will this place...." Baroness says, "Finish your sentenences... Please?" Slickspin crosses his arms over his chest, violet optics gleaming through the falling snow, "What have we here? A rescue crew?" Over Kill says, "Just thinking aloud ma'am. I will follow orders. Since I have no direct orders is it safe for me to relocate?" The tank's driver, having only half-attached the tow cables to the Lincoln, runs off away from the road, galumphing through the snow, and is quickly lost to sight. Bludd, meanwhile, turns his attention to the rapidly approaching vehicle and backs up automatically as it transforms and becomes a giant robot. He swears quietly, flipping radio frequencies and muttering into his comm unit. Major Bludd says, "We have a Transformer on hand, presumably hostile." Baroness says, "Relocate to where?" Cuffs whirrls his wheels, still halfway in the ditch, on the verge of being free. He growls softly "Leave, Decepticon. We can fight later, but not now." he states simply, frustrated as his gears churned, trying to knock the transformatoin cog back into place. Major Bludd says, "Reason to believe the stranded Lincoln we were about to extract is also a Transformer." Baroness says, "I'm on my way in a Rattler to provide Air Support." Major Bludd says, "Understood." Major Bludd says, "Can't reckon why this car one doesn't change..." Raven makes his way through the snow, which is easily getting in his hair. He ignores it for now, instead focusing on approaching the road. He's actually quite surprised the chopper made it here safely, given the weather. As he nears the scene, he catches sight of Slickspin. "Aw, hell..." Just what he needs to see. A Decepticon! A-10 Rattler #7334 comes in from Skies Above the US/Mexico - North America. A-10 Rattler #7334 has arrived. Major Bludd stares at the Lincoln. "Why don't you change?" he blurts, frowning at the half-attached tow cables. He makes a run for the nearby HISS tank, its cockpit still open and gathering snow. Baroness says, "What makes you think it is Hostile?" Katie just keeps watching, frowning at the whole thing as she tries to get a little closer, tunneling under snow not on the freeway figuring she can melt enough of a path to go beneath without too much difficulty. She slips through it quietly. Over Kill keeps moving his way closer, painted white and gray to blend in with the snow. He belly crawls across the ice. The Columbian-created BAT lord has never had to deal with this much ice at once. He seems to be watching the Vectors remove snow and ice, very protectively. Otherwise he doesn't help or harm the situation. Over Kill says, "relocate to ..anywhere. Havent figured that out yet. Right now..just...watching. Thinking." Baroness says, "You may relocate to Cobra Island, yes." Over Kill says, "Confirmed. Since my vehicles are being used, I'll walk home." Slickspin drums his fingers on his arm, cocking a lop-sided grin, the tips of his claws taping distinctly against his armor. He starts walking around the ditched Autobot, chuckling and shaking his head, "Always assuming the worst." His optics gleam, "Honestly, Autobot... you're not even worth my time right now. Look at you." He approaches the tank and leans against it, "Stuck in a ditch. Can't run, can't hide... probably can't even drive under these conditions." He draws one of his nailguns. He doesn't point it at anything, he just absently twirls it around a finger. "Where's the fun in /that/?" "My transformation cog is..." Then Bludd was gone, and the machine's gears grind again loudly in frustratino. That gun continues to track Slickspin, the lights on it flickering to indicate a full charge. He falls silent, glowering mentally at Slickspin "No fun at all. Which is why fun could be found elsewhere, you know." he notes Baroness says, "You may take one of the Vectors Home" A-10 Rattler #7334 flies into the area, it must be from someplace close by. Baroness says, "And remember, they are Cobra's, not 'Yours' Over Kill." Over Kill says, "T..thank you. Four, with me. Mind if we take a scenic route home?" Major Bludd leaps into the HISS's cockpit, engaging the tank's engines and making a haphazard attempt to pull the stranded Autobot from the ditch. Major Bludd says, "Autobot called it a Decepticon. No sense in taking chances." Baroness says, "Negative. Directly back to the Island... We need to talk, when I return to the Island." Over Kill says, "Directly...yes, Commander." Slickspin pushes off of the tank as Bludd approaches the tank, taking a step away. He smirks at the HISS, then looks back to Cuffs' form, "Oh, but this is clearly the place to be." He slips the nailgun back into the holster, "I mean..." He puts both arms up as the tank starts trying to extract the Autobot, "Look how many people showed up!" The Vectors continue to come and go, ferrying the snow away. With a yelp, Cuffs' front bumper was yanked upon, hauling him out of the ditch onto the ground. As heavy as the Lincoln was, the Tank was still heavier and he slid onto the road, his wheels unlocking as his engine revs up. Using the momentum for his gain, he ends up facing the Decepticon, a grinding sound coming, still unable to tranfsorm. He had to knock it back into place, somehow.... Over Kill says, "Mind if I pick up..something quick?" Baroness says, "What?" Over Kill says, "THINGS!" Baroness says, "Whatever... Just don't cause trouble, and be back on the Island by Midnight." Over Kill says, "Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am. Come, four...lets go get our..things." Baroness says, "*soft muttering*" Over Kill says, "The situation here seems to be...growing tense. Shall I handle the cybertronians first?" Baroness says, "Negative. We will not instigate a conflict." Over Kill says, "Very well.. then..ugh..getting back to things." Over Kill says, "Come, four." Major Bludd says, "Cobra personnel on-site could perhaps use protection from the Decepticon?" Over Kill makes a motion with his hand and one of the Vectors breaks off course. "That meeting on the networks. Let us go someplace so we can have it." He's never been good at secrets. The vector heads towards him. Over Kill says, "BATnet will be unavailable due to things and stuff previously mentioned." Major Bludd says, "Reckon I'll be comin' t'you with complaints if this Decepticon breaks every bone in my body because you let Over Kill leave the site..." Baroness says, "I'm overhead, and Over Kill is only taking one Vector" Once the Lincoln is pulled from the ditch, Bludd keys his radio, calling to the driver who's nowhere to be seen. He leans out of the cockpit, peering around toward the Decepticon. Slickspin shifts his fingers, the claws scraping against each other. He takes a step toward the Autobot, although he makes no sudden moves... hell, except for the Decepticon insignia, he doesn't appear at all hostile at the moment, "Well, looks like everything's back to normal." He looks up, violet optics peering straight at Major Bludd, "Wouldn't you say?" Slickspin Standing at an even 22 feet in height is the Decepticon known as Slickspin. The larger portion of his body, including his back, is comprised of the cab of an older-model muscle car. Cowls that resemble air scoops sit overtop of each arm, each sporting a green-within-crimson stripe that contrasts with the black of the rest of his armor. The upper portion of the vehicle's hood makes up the robot's chest, while the cab makes up his back. The vehicle's roof displays a purple Decepticon insignia overlayed onto a red Firebird icon. A pair of large tires is folded up onto the lower back, while the other pair is set into the lower legs. A sinister face, dark grey with violet optics, looks out from a simple black helmet. Rounding off this Decepticon's appearance are a pair of hand-held cannons with large, circular ammo drums. Katie keeps watching whatever is happening, trying to stay small and quiet for the moment, especially now. She frowns just a little bit, not close enough to hear by any means. The vector lands by the partially hidden Over Kill. He takes off with it, to the west, for whatever reason. Major Bludd flinches as the large robot turns its gaze toward him. He makes no response, instead choosing to pull the release on the tow cables, letting them drop from the tank's undercarraige to the snowy road. He seals the cockpit shut and puts the tank in gear. Cuffs remains there, the chains under him as he glowers through his headlights at Slickspin. Hostile, save for the twirled gun. "Yeah, back to normal." he states "Nothing to see here. Move along now." he notes coldly, snow steaming off his hood. Slickspin raises an optic ridge, looking at all the Cobras, "And leave you in /this/ questionable company?" He chuckles, peering at the claws on his left hand. He uses one to scrape off a tiny imperfection from another, "Besides, everyone seems to be so friendly right now, I find it... inspiring." "I was about to head on my way as well actually once I was pulled out." notes Cuffs simply. "quite possibly I think YOU are more outnumbered than ME," he points out, perhaps assuming a little. Major Bludd's still curious as to why the Autobot doesn't change into robot mode to challenge the Decepticon, but curiousity killed the cat. Bludd has no intention of becoming a statistic tonight. He gets the HISS back onto the highway, driving as quickly as the conditions allow to rejoin the rest of the convoy. <> The plow rescue operation on I-476 continues. One of the tanks has stopped to retrieve a stranded car stuck in a ditch, only to be approached by a Decepticon. *video of Slickspin roaring up and flipping into robot mode* The Decepticon has not attacked anyone on the scene, though we're keeping our distance. Over Kill says, "Oh now what the **** is this?" Baroness says, "Over Kill?" Over Kill says, "There's this big weird..thing in the southwest US. Maybe the americans are testing nukes again." Baroness says, "I almost hope so... think of the PR we'd gleam from that...." Over Kill says, "I'll give it a daisy. Madness..." Over Kill says, "Scarlett has a blue eyed twin sister with a black dye job. Want me to bring her in?" Major Bludd says, "I'm withdrawing back to the convoy. The Decepticon hasn't acted against me or anyone else. Bit suspicious, that. We should be finished with the road cleanup within the hour, then we'll Vector back to the Island." Over Kill says, "Scarlett's acting..this is not right." Baroness says, "Over Kill.... Report." Baroness says, "I wonder if his circuits are failing." Major Bludd says, "Wouldn't be the first time." Baroness says, "We may need to abort this mission, and go pick him up." Zartan says, "Leave it to Decepticons to ruin a perfectly good Propaganda Day..." "You'd need bigger wheels or a plough on your front to be honest Slickspin. " notes Cuffs simply, the gun still tracking the Decepticon. "Wheels and trick driving wont do a mech much good if he gets buried." Over Kill says, "There's a woman by the anamoly. Looks like Scarlett. Calls herself Ebony. Has black hair, blue eyes..." Zartan says, "Well at least I know that's not me in drag..." Over Kill says, "And a skyhawk's here..." Baroness says, "Over Kill, run a self diagnostic. Make sure your Circuits are in proper working order, please?" Major Bludd says, "Scarlett /is/ counter-intelligence. She can make herself look like anyone." Over Kill says, "Systems are fully functional." Zartan likewise gets the pilot of his HISS tank to leave the area. No sense risking getting squashed. Baroness says, "Last I heard from sources is that she was still on Light Duty... At least, the Pentagon Database lists her that way.... It is normally two weeks old by the time we decrypt it, so it is possible she is fully recovered. *muttered* Now if only we could get in a little deeper, and locate the Pit...." Slickspin chuckles as his engine revs, "Oooooh, that sounds like a challenge to me." "It would be up to your ROOF Decepticon you know." Cuffs states simply. Over Kill says, "Portals at (Sends coordinates) I'll attempt to talk to this woman." Major Bludd says, "Mission's all but accomplished. We'll hit the end of this section of the road and load up the Vectors. You want us to check on Over Kill?" Over Kill says, "Um Commander?" Over Kill says, "You're not driving a skyhawk are you?" Baroness says, "Yes, Over Kill?" Baroness says, "Driving a Sky Hawk? Why would I drive a filthy Joe.... thing?" Over Kill says, "There's someone who looks just like you talking to the dark haired scarlett. I am not making this up." Over Kill says, "I thought maybe the commander defected to the Joes. It'd make sense since we're helping americans..." Baroness says, "Oh hell.... It's my half sister...." Baroness says, "I thought I had gotten rid of that....*The rest is filled with cursing and bad language*" Over Kill says, "Well there's no need to be obscene. If you feel like b eing a GI Joe, who am I to stop you?" Baroness says, "I am NOT A G.I. JOE!" Major Bludd says, "Easy, now. Shall I have a look?" Over Kill says, "You can come out now. We all know." Baroness says, "Yes, Bludd. Go Look... Kill Chameleon, if you can." Over Kill says, "So, if the Baroness has defected, who'se in charge now? Are we still helping american motorists get to saftey?" Baroness says, "Over Kill. I Have *NOT* defected." Over Kill says, "I am putting in an application to the Iron Grenadiers..." (Continuation at Meeting Ebony) Category:2010 Category:Logs